


Give it a try

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Also slightest hint of Korper, Background Dousy, Drabble, Gen, In this house we support therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy encourages her sister to go to therapy
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Give it a try

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day #12

“If therapy is so hot then why don’t you go?”

Daisy stared at Kora. “How do you know that I don’t? But also I was kind of time traveling for a while so…”

“No one did this in my time,” Kora said.

“No one did it in Sousa’s time either, but he happily goes.”

Kora rolled her eyes. “Of course he does.”

“Everyone goes, Kora. We’ve all been through some stuff. Piper was just telling me how good her last session was.”

“Piper goes? Well, I guess I can give it a try.”

Daisy smiled. She knew that would work.


End file.
